Lost in a Tent
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: The directionally challenged knight Ace helps an outsider escorting her to the country of clover to ask Nightmare the where abouts of her sister. thing go in abit different when the time changes and they have to share a tent together (just a short quickey written for my sister using her character Kagome - not a crossover but I can see it haha)


(**not a crossover this story was meant for my sister paired with her character incedentaly named Kagome.) **

It was night time in the country of heart the Knight of Hearts Ace along with a new outsider Kagome were both given permission by the Queen of Hearts Vivaldi to travel to the neighboring country of Clover to ask Nightmare the where abouts of Kagome's older sister Kiraku. "mooou Ace I told you we're walking around in circles" the blonde said puffing her cheeks angirly The knight turned staring into a set of cutely annoyed blueish turquoise eyes as he smiled innocently. " What are you sure?" he asked happily. Kagome looked around spotting a familiar tree with a sign nailed to it directing the way to the country of Clover her right arm motioned pointing frantically at the sign so Ace would notice" See!... See this it says country of clover we've passed this before" she stated annoyingly. Ace arched an eyebrow to the young girl one hand resting on his waist and the other grasping his chin." You sure? there're plenty of signs that say that ecspecially if they're wanting to get us lost." he replied casually. Kagome threw her hands up in the air giving up on trying to explain to the directionally challenge knave as she huddle to the very tree she pointed at. " We ARE lost" she said putting the emphasis on the word "are". Ace scratched his cheek lightly with his index finger staring at the back of the blondes head as she squatted by the tree depressed. " Well no point worrying about it now " he said cheerfuly clapping his hands together. "So let's set up for the night and get some rest ok?"  
Kagome turned her head baring a cute pout watching Ace pull a bag out from the bushes no doubt it was his for when he got lost and he already explained the whole concept of him forgetting where he left them. " I bet he has enough tents to open up his own shop" the blonde murmured to herself."Oh did you say something Kagome?" Ace asked looking back with an oblivious stare. Kagome stood up dusting off her black skirt and knees hearing the sounds of Ace rustling with the tent. " Do you want some help?"she asked slightly worried. " No I'm ok" he responded cheerfully half his body jetting out from the tent as he sat it up.  
Minutes later Ace emerged from the tent wiping his brow as he chuckled." it's a good thing tents can't fight otherwise I would've lost" Kagome waited outside the tent giggling lightly at him. The trees began to rustle as the night air sat in, Kagome hugged herself the cold air hitting her as she shivered abit."Come on Kagome let's get in the tent before it gets too cold" Kagome stood up rushing over passing Ace and almost diving into the tent picking up a blanket and covering herself, Ace following shortly with a childish grin turning around zipping the tent up."It's not that cold" he stated .Kagome looked at him both eyebrows raised to him. " are you serious!?". Ace merely chuckled back at her as he turned around on all fours smiling with an odd child like innocent. "Can I?" he asked. Kagome pulled the covers over her tighter pouting angerly that he didn't appear to be listening. "Nu-uh" she rebutle in bratty manner. Ace inched closer to Kagome her guard rising to the sounds of each shuffling sound. He opened his eyes staring into hers having this childish curiosity intent." pleeeease just abit" he begged. "I said no!" Kagome barked back.  
In a blink of an eye Ace's child like grin turned into a cold chilling coy smile his hand reaching over grabbing her covered arm."I need to hear it" he said darkly. He pulled away her arm forcing her down to the ground her small petite frame laying ontop of the blanket she used to cover her. With terror slightly growing in her eyes her heart racing she didn't want the knight to hurt her. she nodded hestitantly. "F-fine" she uttered. Ace gave her a pleased smile but the coldness didn't leave his red eyes as he laid his head down onto her powder blue blouse. At that moment a light soft expression came to Ace's face listening to the sound of Kagome heart beating. Kagome's eye stared at the top of the knight head her body stiffened, hands resting to her side. " Is the sound really that imprtant to you?" she asked softly Ace's smile was filled with a sudden pain his eye relaxed but weary as he nodded burrowing his head into her chest feeling the light thumping of her heart on his forehead." it is" he muttered " this sounds is something I long for...something different...it would be my freedom". Kagome could feel Ace's pain raising her hands quietly and lowering them to hold him. "However" he spoke in a chilling tone send an un-easy feel through Kagome's body.  
Kagome's hands stopped in inches away from his figure sensing something rather dangerous. " O-ok Ace you've heard it so get off me" Kagome said her voice trembling. Kagome's eyes widen feeling the knave hands travel slide down her frame and up slowly the gesture sending shivers down her spine, her heart beat quicken with Ace pressing his head more into her chest feeling her heart race. His expression grew dark listening intently."it's also something I envy others having." His left hands stayed down by Kagome's right thigh rubbing it lightly his other propping him so his entire weight wasn't on her as he used his teeth to unbutton the girl's blouse. Once the first four were done he lower his head over her heart licking over the spot repeatedly kissing it lightly sliding his tongue up slowly towards her neck feeling the increased beat of her pulse beating against his tongue. "A-Ace stop" Kagome begged her eyes filling with water and a tear already streaming down her face. Ace paid little to her plead as he brought his hand up from her thigh pulling away only to bring her with him forcing Kagome's frame to stradle him his cold eyes fully locked on her chest, his arms wrapped around her waisting pinning her to him as continuously licked her chest leaving small trails of saliva along her body even going to the extent of tonguing the lining of her white laced bra.  
His hand slid up Kagome's back slowly covering her in goose bump grabbing the collar of her blouse sliding the material off her shoudler resting along her arms . "Ace please stop" she begged more tears falling from her eyes. A tear fell on the tip of Ace's nose looking up puzzled seeing the salty water flowing from her scared filled eyes. His eyes were still rather cold but his smile was comforting straightening himself up."Don't cry" Ace whispered softly feeling sad for what he was doing. He leaned into her propping his long legs up so she couldn't escape licking the tears that fell from her left eye. Kagome shutted both her eyes as he licked up her tears his arms hugging her tighter to him. Ace then lowered his head back into her chest nestling into her his expression was nothing but pure inconstancy he didn't seem to be able to comprehend what he was doing or why but it was making Kagome cry. "Ace?" Kagome called shakingly. "It's hurting" he spoke softly. Kagome stared down at Ace baffled by his responce. "I don't want it to hurt" he muttered.  
Kagome hesitantly wrapped her arms around him hugging the knight to comfort him. Seeing how tightly attached he was to the sound of her heart it finally dawned on her on what he was refering to as hurting. Her hands retreated slightly cupping his cheeks pulling him up to look at her." It hurts more when you're sad Ace" Kagome said with a loving warm smile. She leaned in placing a soft kiss onto his lips. Ace eyes widen the tips of the girls hair tickling his cheek grinning as he kissed her back.

Epilogue:  
"AH..NO ACE" Kagome moaned out. The soft kiss given to Ace over time turned into something the outsider wasn't ready for watching the Knave circle the bud of her left nipple with his tongue playfully leaning into suck it lightly, already inside her thrusting vigorously into her the walls inside her stretched hole constricting around his length as he pulled in and out. The knave pushed her down to the floor of the tent his hips gryrating digging into her. Kagome moan more grasping the the blanket she was." Ace s-slow down". Ace lowered into her picking up his pace her voice carrying sweet innocent like moans that drove the Knight mad." I can't" he said nipping onto her earlobe. Kagome tilted her head away in an attempt to free her ear from Ace's grasp as she let out another cute moan, Ace letting go of her ear only to take her lips sliding his tongue into her mouth lapping repeatedly over her small tongue. Kagome closed her eyes her mind becoming more and more hazy from the knight. Ace then pulled away from her lips staring at her cute pouting tremlbing lips not paying any attention to his own body as his climaxed into her with a light groan, Kagome letting her final moan out as well her walls constricting tighter around him becoming decorated in his seed. The Knave smiled tiredly collasping ontop of Kagome's small frame his head laying on her chest feeling her heart beating rapidly as he smiled.


End file.
